


DAYS: One Shots

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: One shots about these four couples:Indou Kaoru x Narukami ShuujiMizuki Hisahito x Usui YuutaKazama Jin x Tsukamoto TsukushiKimishita Atsushi x Ooshiba Kiichi
Relationships: Indou Kaoru/Narukami Shuuji, Kazama Jin/Tsukamoto Tsukushi, Kimishita Atsushi/Ooshiba Kiichi, Mizuki Hisahito/Usui Yuuta
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. A Not-So-Happy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the manga, you just need to be aware that Indou and Narukami live together at Narukami’s family shrine.

“Wake up, Kaoru!” Narukami exclaimed, opening the curtains in his captains’ small room. “You’re the one who still wanted morning practice even though it’s a Friday!”

“Shut up,” Indou growled, rolling over and putting his pillow over his head.

“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that or else you’ll get kicked out!” Indou flinched, but slowly sat up. “Good.” Narukami walked out of the room. “Breakfast is ready, but I’m heading to school.”

Before Indou could say anything, Narukami was already gone. He raced to the front door and quickly put his shoes on before taking his soccer bag and running out of the house. His family owned a large shrine in Tokyo so he usually spent the weekends helping out with taking care of the graves. Indou was just a freeloader. Narukami really hated that he had to live with his captain, but got used to it after a while.

The Championship games ended a few weeks ago, Seiseki coming out on top. Sakuragi came in second. No matter how many times Narukami scores, Mizuki or Kazama or Tsukamoto would always get it back.

Narukami clenched his teeth, remembering the final goal of the game. He blocked Kazama and was able to pass to Indou. The only reason they lost was that Tsukamoto anticipated the pass and stole it. He went 1-on-1 with the goalie, and scored. Narukami remembered watching Tsukamoto’s back as he ran towards the goal. He remembered the somewhat sloppy form he had, and how he kicked the ball into the upper left corner. The shot went in beautifully.

Narukami shook his head as the train slowed to a stop. He got off and headed a few blocks away towards Sakuragi High School. It was the last day for the third years before they retired and started studying for exams.

Indou and Narukami were usually the first ones to get to the field for practice, but Narukami has left Indou at home. He realizes he didn’t have the key to the club room or equipment closet. It was still a little cold out, so he decided to warm up by doing some laps around the school. He left his stuff by the clubroom door, and started stretching his arms and legs. After a couple minutes he started his first lap around the school.

“Morning, Kaoru,” Natsu said from the kitchen sink. “If you don’t hurry, the second train will leave.”

“Ugh I just should’ve had normal afternoon practice today,” Indou said, taking his piece of toast off his plate.

“Shuuji left already,” Natsu said, turning the faucet off.

“He really didn’t wait for me?” Indou said, packing his bento into his schoolbag.

“Huh? Oh no.” Indou looked over and saw Narukami’s medicine and inhaler on the counter. “Shuuji must’ve been in such a rush he forgot these! And I don’t think he took his morning dose yet!”

“I’m leaving!” Indou said, swiping the medicine and inhaler off the counter. He shoved it into his jersey coat pocket and hurried down the hall towards the front door.

“Take care of Shuuji!” Natsu called as Indou ran out the door. He ran all the way to the station just to see the train stop. Getting on, he checked his phone but saw no new messages. He just hoped Narukami didn’t collapse while waiting or have anything else happen.

The train seemed to go slower than normal. Indou was the first one out as soon as the doors opened at his stop. He ran out and up the stairs to ground level. Turning the corner, he ran as fast as he could towards the school. He jumped over the stone wall that was at the back of all the club rooms. He ran around the corner and saw Narukami crouched in front of the door.

“Shuuji!!” Indou exclaimed, running over and bending down.

“Kao...ru,” Narukami whispered hoarsely.

“Are you alright?” Indou took his coat off and wrapped it around Narukami. “I brought your medicine.”

Indou held out Narukami’s inhaler, and Narukami reached for it with trembling fingers. He couldn’t hold the inhaler, and he shivered, coughing. His breathing was unsteady and Indou knew Narukami wouldn’t be able to stay conscious much longer.

“Lets go inside the club room,” Indou said, taking the key out and unlocking the door.

There wasn’t much inside the clubroom, just lockers, a bench and a few soccer balls in the corner. There was a space heater for the wintertime, and one of the empty lockers had blankets for who knows when. Indou carried Narukami inside, turning the space heater on high.

“Did you try to run while waiting?” Indou asked, taking his water bottle out of his bag. Narukami nodded, and Indou opened Narukami’s medicine and took one of the pills out. Narukami opened his mouth and Indou put the pill on his tongue. He held his water bottle while Narukami took a few sips.

“Thanks,” Narukami said quietly. He tugged Indou’s jacket around himself, closing his eyes while trying to catch his breath.

“You should’ve waited for me,” Indou said, sitting on the bench next to Narukami.

“You were taking too long,” Narukami pouted, coughing a little afterwards.

“Do you think the medicine will be enough? Should we go to the hospital in case?” Narukami vigorously shook his head. “I know you don’t like going, but we should just make sure you’re alright.”

“I’ll be fine if I just stay warm,” Narukami whispered, scooting closer to Indou. He put his head on Indou’s chest, trying to keep his throat warm.

“I should’ve just kept today a normal day. I just wanted to have extra time on the field since it’s our last day. Sorry it’s come to this.”

“It’s fine,” Narukami said, burying his face in Indou’s school uniform. “You’re warmth is enough for me to recover.”

“That sounds weird,” Indou said, putting his arm around Narukami.

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything,” Kisaragi said, walking into the clubroom with Kondou.

“Nope,” Indou said. “Narukami was just cold.”

“Make sure you’re not feeling too woozy before we start practice,” Kondou said. “We know how you don’t always have the same amount of stamina in the winter as you do in the summer.”

“Whatever,” Narukami said, standing. “I’m getting hot.” He threw Indou’s jacket back at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Do you have any Valentines Day plans?” Kisaragi asked, changing into his uniform.

“Is that what today is?” Indou asked. “I haven’t looked at my phone yet so I didn’t know what today was.”

“Well we know Indou’s got no plans,” Kondou snickered.

“What was that!?” Indou growled.

“Calm down,” Narukami said. “You have to help out at the shrine after practice anyways.”

“Right. It’s Friday.”

“It’s not as if anyone would want to hang out with a idiot like you,” Kondou said. He and Indou started bickering and Narukami went over to his locker. He put his hand on his chest, trying to keep his breathing steady. He’d be alright. He took his medicine and it just takes a little while to kick in.

Morning practice was the usual, simple running, passing and shooting drills. Narukami took every chance he got to stop running and take in huge gulps of air. The medicine wasn’t working yet, but Narukami just told himself it would kick in soon.

Practice ended and everyone went back to change for school. Indou was talking to the others, and Narukami changed as quickly as he could. His hands were trembling, but he hurriedly walked out of the club room. He walked around to the back courtyard of the school, collapsing on the ground. He leaned back against the stone wall, panting heavily. His body was already covered in sweat even though he just changed.

_Great_ , Narukami thought.  _How am I supposed to get through the day like this?_

First period started, and Narukami sat at his desk. He would try and take notes, but he was trembling too much. It was a pain. By lunch, he was shivering and panting, his body about to give out. He stood to go get some air, but felt himself falling. He didn’t have any strength left, and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

All morning Indou was feeling off. He didn’t know why, but something was wrong. He decided to ask Narukami if he wanted to eat lunch on the roof with him. As he approached Narukami’s classroom, he heard a loud  thud followed by a commotion inside the classroom.

“Shuuji!” Indou exclaimed, arriving at the classroom door and seeing Narukami collapsed on the floor.

“Whats going on?” a teacher asked, hurrying into the classroom. Indou picked Narukami up on his back, looking at the teacher.

“He just collapsed so I’m taking him to the nurses office,” Indou explained. The teacher nodded and Indou hurried out of the classroom. He walked downstairs and towards the nurses office, ignoring most of the people who were staring. He opened the door to the nurses office and saw their school nurse sitting at her desk. She looked at the two and pointed at one of the three beds lined up against the wall. There were curtains to separate the beds, but they weren’t closed since no one was there.

“This is the third time this month,” the nurse said, looking through Narukami’s medical file. “He should probably go to the hospital to get stronger medicine.” Indou nodded, pulling the sheet over Narukami’s body. He said on the floor next to the bed, letting out a sigh.

“Why didn’t I notice it earlier?” he asked himself.

“Narukami isn’t the type to rely on others, is he,” the nurse said, looking at Narukami.

“I wish he relied on me a little more,” Indou said. “I’m his friend after all.”

“You two can leave early today,” the nurse said. “Take him home to rest.”

Indou went to retrieve both their bags, hurrying back down to the nurses office. He put Narukami’s coat on as well as his own. He carried Narukami on his back out of the school and down the street to the train station. He got on the train and headed back to Narukami’s house.

Arriving back at his house, he went to put Narukami in his room. It was the second largest one in the house, with little furniture. After putting Narukami in bed, he went downstairs to see what they had for food. Nothing already made. There were other ingredients, but nothing already made. Indou groaned, knowing he needed to run to the convenience store to get something for Narukami. Grabbing his coat, he headed out again.

The convenience store had simple meals, and Indou grabbed a sushi one for himself, and a soup one for Narukami. Even if he didn’t know how to cook, he could still use a microwave. There was a display for Valentines Day chocolates. And thought of Narukami.  _Would be like some? He does have a slight sweet tooth_ _._ Indou sighed, taking a pack of chocolates to the register.

“Here’s your change,” the lady at the register said, handing Indou his change. He stuffed it in his pocket and headed back home. His phone buzzed right as he walked up to the front door.

Narukami:  _where r u_

Indou quickly went inside and rushed upstairs to Narukami’s room.

“What’s wrong?” Indou exclaimed, bursting into Narukami’s room.

“You left me,” Narukami pouted. “Why did you leave me by myself?”

“I needed to get you something to eat,” Indou explained, holding the bag up. “I’ll go heat it up so wait a minute.”

“You could’ve told me,” Narukami muttered after Indou left. “How was I supposed to know where you went?” He looked over at the edge of his bed where Indou left the grocery bag. There was something still inside.

Indou put Narukami’s soup in the microwave, heating it until it was warm. He brought the soup back upstairs, as well as eating utensils for the both of them.

“Here,” Indou said, walking back into the room. Narukami put his hands behind his back, and Indou frowned. “What’re you hiding?”

“Nothing,” Narukami lied.

“Give it to me!” Indou reached around Narukami and grabbed the box of chocolates he got. His face turned red and he whipped around so Narukami wouldn’t notice.

“You obviously got them for me, so just give them back!”

“Not until you’re recovered!”

“No!” Narukami put his arms around Indou’s waist and yanked him down onto the bed. He grabbed the chocolates from Indou’s hands and grinned. “I win!” He looked down at Indou who was covering his face. “Hey. Look at me!” He tried pulling Indou’s arm away. “Kaoru!” Still Indou didn’t budge. Narukami frowned. He then smirked, leaning over and kissing Indou on the part of his cheek that wasn’t covered.

“You!” Indou exclaimed, sitting up and moving his hand. His face was red, and Narukami was shocked for a moment. He then started blushing.

“W-why’re you blushing?” Narukami asked.

“I don’t know,” Indou muttered, looking away. Narukami looked at the chocolates and then looked at Indou.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning over so Indou could see his face. “I’ll enjoy these.”

Indou couldn’t resist Narukami’s cute face. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“Mmhhh!” Narukami exclaimed, but Indou didn’t break away. He slid his tongue in Narukami’s mouth. The two didn’t break away for another few moments, but Narukami finally shoved Indou away, panting for air.

“Oh!” Indou pat Narukami’s back gentle. “Sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

“Stupid Kaoru,” Narukami muttered, looking away. “Wait until after I’m better to do something like that to me.”

Indou just smiled back. “Now eat your soup before it gets cold again.”

“Eeehhh? But I wanna eat the chocolate first!”

“Eat it after!” Indou exclaimed. The two glared at each other.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!!”

“Eat the soup!”

“No!!”

“Shuuji!!!”


	2. The Mother Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki x Usui

“Oi!! Mizuki!!” Kimishita walked over to the captain. “You said we would practice long passes today!”

“Oh,” Mizuki put up his hand. “Sorry. I forgot I had plans.”

It was the end of practice on Friday, February 14. I watched as Kimishita click his tongue and walk away. Mizuki looked at me and I gave him a quick smile.

“I was going to stay and practice dribbling with Tsukamoto and the other first years,” I said. “If you want to practice with Kimishita during that time, then it’s fine.”

Mizuki just looked at me. He put his hand on my head and smiled.

“I’ll be done in an hour,” he said, running to catch up with Kimishita. I put my hand on my head, trying not to blush.

“Usui-sempai!” Kurusu called.

“Oh! Coming!” I exclaimed, jogging over to them. “So today we’ll just do some more one-on-one dribbling.”

About a hour later Kurusu and Nitobe were on the ground exhausted. I pulled my shirt up to wipe the sweat off my face.

“I can’t do anymore,” Kurusu panted.

“Let’s do more during tomorrow’s practice,” I said, turning to leave. I saw Tsukamoto walk over to Kazama who was kicking a ball around by himself. His face immediately lit up when Tsukamoto went over. I smiled, heading to the club room to change. Mizuki was there, putting his green uniform coat on.

“Give me a minute,” I said, going over to my bag. Mizuki went outside to talk to Haibara and Inohara while I quickly changed. We weren’t going anything, but I was getting nervous all of a sudden. Spending time alone with Mizuki was nerve racking.

“Let’s go,” I said, walking out of the clubroom. Mizuki nodded and we started walking towards the school gate. I lived in the dorms, so Mizuki invited me over his house. Well, his grandfather’s house.

Mizuki told me his story before the winter championships. I didn’t ask him to because I knew he wasn’t good at explaing things. We were walking to the dorms together when I made a joke of how he’s not good at telling stories or speeches.

“No,” he said. “This is something I am good at telling.”

“Well? I’m listening,” I said.

“My grandfather didn’t like talking about my grandmother that much,” Mizuki started. “She died a few months after giving birth to my father. He told me how much work my father was as a kid. But they got through it. My father went to college and got a job at a nice company. That’s where my father met my mother. She was transferred from a different branch of the company, and the two fell in love. They got married and grandfather told me how happy he was seeing my father move on through life. About two years after, I was born. But tragedy struck. My mother was in a car accident and died. My father fell deep into despair. He quit his job, and wanted to leave Japan, but didn’t know what to do with me since I was still so young. My grandfather told me how my father showed up late one night with me in one arm and a large bag in the other. My father said to him, ‘please take care of him. I’ll come back some day.’ And so I grew up living with my grandfather. My father didn’t even show up to the funeral last year, but I’m not bothered. He wasn’t the one who raised me, and the person who did is gone.”

By then Mizuki and I had gone into a small cafe. We had ordered drinks and there was a moment of silence after his story.

“I’m always here,” I had said, putting my hand on Mizuki’s. Mizuki smiled and intertwined our fingers.

“Yeah,” he had said. “I know.” That night when Mizuki dropped me off at the dorms, we shared our first kiss under the winter sky.

Ever since that night Mizuki’s been making more contact with me whether it was holding hands for a moment or having him pat my head. Whatever he was doing, it was masking me a little frustrated.

Sexually frustrated.

“We’re here,” Mizuki said, stopping suddenly. I ran into his back, I clutched my nose. Mizuki didn’t even look at me. “I don’t think I have anything made, so I’d like it if you make dinner.” He turned to look at me. I sighed, moving my hand off my nose.

“Let’s see what you have for ingredients.”

The two of us walked inside. It was a small house on a hill. There were two stories and a small front yard. Inside was mostly all open with a very old Japanese style. To the right was a small kitchen with a table for two. It was very clean with a few bowls in the sink. To the left was the living room with a couch and matching chair. There was a tv, but again the furniture didn’t seem to be of any use to Mizuki. There were two paper thin doors that were half open, and I saw a shrine behind it for his grandfather.

“Do you mind?” I asked, pointing. Mizuki looked at where I was pointing and then shook his head. The two of us sat on our legs and clapped our hands together, closing our eyes.  _Your grandson has forged an irreplaceable place in my heart. Please continue looking out for him._

I got up, trying not to disturb Mizuki. He probably wanted another few minutes so I went into the kitchen to see what Mizuki had. The pantries has the normal canned foods and pasta and cooking ingredients. The fridge, however, was full of expired meals and ingredients. I covered my nose in disgust.

“Mizuki!” I scolded when he stood. “Take care of this once in a while!!”

“Oh,” he looked in the fridge. “I forgot.”

“Don’t just forget!! Where do you keep the trash bags? I’m getting rid of all this stuff! Eww! There’s mold on this one! God this is so disgusting!!” Mizuki held a large trash bag open while I just took things out of the fridge to dump in. Some things were in bowls and on plates, so I just scraped the food off and put them in the sink.

“I remember that,” Mizuki said as I scraped a plate of what seemed to be moldy chicken wings.

“Sometimes you disgust me,” I muttered, dumping the chicken in the trash. Once the fridge was completely empty, I glared at Mizuki, catching my breath. “You need to be more aware of things like this! This is disgusting! You must’ve opened your fridge for ages!”

“I always grab something at the convenience store and eat it in my room,” Mizuki explained. “I never come down here unless I need to.”

“Ugh. What am I going to do with you?” I sighed. “You have nothing to eat, but I can whip up some pasta and see what else is in the pantry.”

“Pasta is fine,” Mizuki said, tying the trash bag and putting it by the door in the corner of the kitchen. “Hurry up so we can go upstairs.”

“Do you want food or not?” I asked. Mizuki flinched and walked away. I sighed, taking a pan out to start cooking.

About a hour later Mizuki and I sat at the table with bowls of pasta and red sauce.

“Thank you for the food,” Mizuki said, putting his hands together before starting to eat.

“Thank you for the food,” I said as well.

“It’s good,” Mizuki said, eating some of the pasta.

“I just added a little spice to the sauce,” I said. “It’s not much considering your fridge.”

“My apologizes. I’ll repent for my sins.”

“Just eat!” I blushed, looking away. There was silence between us, but I didn’t mind. The silence was nice. I finished first, and got up to wash the dishes. That had been gathered in the fridge. It took some scrubbing to get all the mold off, and I thought it would be good to wash them twice in the dishwasher. Mizuki probably wouldn’t remember that, though.

“You still have sauce on your face,” Mizuki said, wiping my face next to my lips.

“‘Still?’” I repeated. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I thought you were cute,” Mizuki said, kissing my cheek. His lips made his way across my face and onto my lips. I felt my face heat up.

“Stop it,” I said, pushing him away. “Let me finish the dishes. And then let me take a shower.” Mizuki pouted, but I pushed him away with wet hands. “Go find something to do!”

He walked out into the hallway and heard him going upstairs. I sighed, trying not to freak out.  _Oh my God he kissed me! What now? What should I do? Mizuki probably has no idea what kissing actually means!_

I finished the dishes quickly and then went upstairs to see Mizuki on his bedroom floor doing push-ups. There seemed to be two other unoccupied bedrooms as well.

“What’re you doing?” I asked, folding my arms. “You should take it easy in the evenings.”

“I do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 25 weight lifts with each arm after practice every day,” Mizuki explained. “I’ve been doing it since the winter of our first year.”

“Of course you have,” I sighed.

“Usui.” I looked at Mizuki. “Why don’t you live with me?”

I blinked. “What? Where did that come from?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” Mizuki thinking about something!? This must be pretty serious. “I want to be with you.”

“W-What are you saying?” I asked, looking away. “We’ve only been teammates for about a year and a half, and we just started talking to each other at the end of last year. What made you think of this?”

“I don’t know.” Mizuki walked over to me and hugged me. “I just like talking to you and spending time with you and being with you.”

My face turned red. “Ok, ok. I get it.”

Mizuki kissed my cheek. “I’m looking forward to the years we spend together.”


End file.
